


She Had Red Hair

by Mollyraesly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied Political Jon, implied Jonsa, jon is with daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyraesly/pseuds/Mollyraesly
Summary: Sam asks Jon a question





	She Had Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the idea this morning. Hope you like it!

Jon fights the urge to fiddle with the straps of his scabbard.

 

He had been so happy to see Sam again, so glad to see his friend—his brother—was alive. His round face reminded Jon of when they had first become friends at Castle Black with Pyp and Grenn. 

 

Before this war, before Ollie had plunged a knife into his heart, before even his father had died in Kings’ Landing. Back when all he had to worry about was Alliser Thorne and being mocked as “Lord Snow.”

 

But now, things had changed, and Jon’s worries were nearly as heavy as his burdens.

 

Sam was fidgeting, but he broke the silence first.

 

“I’m surprised she seems to have won your heart.”

 

Jon winced. “Sam, I didn’t know—when I—I didn’t know what she had done to your father—or your brother.” Jon sighed wearily. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sam smiled sadly. “Thank you.” He turned to look away. “My mother and sister have sent a raven. They are safe for now, but it has been...difficult. My father was a cruel man, but he was my father. And Dickon, Dickon was so young.”

 

“Sam, I—“ Jon stopped because he did not know what to say that could possibly make it better. 

 

“That’s not why I’m surprised though,” Sam said, breaking Jon’s silence once again. He looked around nervously. “I thought—well, you and Ygritte—“

 

Jon looked up. Hearing her name made his scarred wounds rip open. “What about her?”

 

Sam’s face grew red with a deep blush. “Well, it’s just—I always thought—you liked redheads.”

 

Jon recalled that brutally cold night. The arrows, the blood, Ygritte’s eyes as he held her in his arms. “ _You know nothing, Jon Snow.”_

 

“That’s all you told me about her, at least. That she had red hair.”

 

“Aye,” Jon admitted. “She did. That she never brushed.” His lips curled into a pained smile as he remembered.

 

“But the dragon queen. Her hair isn’t red.”

 

Jon thought of beautiful red hair shining like fire against the snow.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

 

 


End file.
